


A Blooming Place

by eliotkeats



Series: Farm AU [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, farm au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotkeats/pseuds/eliotkeats
Summary: “We should get a cow,” Pike says to Vax.





	A Blooming Place

There’s mist in the treeline in the mornings now, when Pike curls up on the ancient porch swing and tucks her feet beneath her to drink her coffee.  Even the sunbeams are pale this early, the sky still dove gray tinted pink at the edges.  The air is cool and moist against her bare skin; the nape of her neck where she’s pinned her hair up, and the V of her sternum where her powder blue robe gapes open.  

There’s stirring sounds inside the house: an upstairs window slides open after sticking for a moment, and a dog whines.  

Vax comes to the door to let Trinket out, obscured from the knees down by the dog himself.  Trinket bounds out the second Vax wrenches the screen door open, and disappears into the treeline at the edge of the yard, where the bank slopes down into a weed-choked ditch before rising up again to meet the gravel road.  There’s no danger of Trinket getting hit by a car; traffic is rare on this road, with the exception of an occasional tractor grumbling past or a tourist from Emon following a local’s vague directions towards organic honey or raw milk.  

“We should get a cow,” Pike says absently to Vax.

Vax is leaning against the pumpkin green doorframe, mid-yawn, scratching his bare shoulder where his loose braid lies against his clavicle.  

“I’m not squeezing cow tits,” he says, voice sleep low and scratchy.

“Teats, not tits,” Pike corrects him, standing and picking up her mug.

Vax shrugs as Pike moves past him.  “Same difference.  You need a ride into town today, Pickle?”

“Why, do you need the truck?” Pike asks.  The kitchen smells like hazelnut coffee, and damp earth from the window box outside the open window, muslin curtains fluttering in the morning breeze.  She hoists herself onto the scoured surface of the kitchen table and sits cross-legged while Vax pours himself coffee in his sister’s mug.

“Vex wants to take it into town and have Percival look at it.  Thought I’d go with to make sure she doesn’t try to jump his bones.”

“Vax!” Pike admonishes.

Vax perches on the kitchen counter and slurps his coffee.  “What?” he says innocently.  “Anyways I’m going mostly for kicks.”  His mug drops into the sink with a clink, landing on top of the stack of unwashed dishes from last night.  Pike’s gaze lingers on them and she sighs.  “Vex can do the dishes when we get home,” Vax says quickly, hopping off the counter.  He kisses Pike on the top of the head as he passes her.

“I told you we need a chore wheel!” Pike calls over her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an.. attempt to get myself back into writing


End file.
